A circuit tester applies digital signal patterns called test vectors to the electrical connections (pads or pins) of a device under test ("DUT"). A schematic diagram of an available tester is provided in FIG. 1. Tester 1 comprises a central processing unit ("CPU") 10 connected to external elements such as terminal 11, printer 12, and port 13 for establishing a link with other apparatus such as a communication link with a host computer. CPU 10 is also connected to bus 14 for transmitting and receiving data to and from various tester elements.
The DUT is connected to the tester through a contactor socket (not shown) and a load board 15. The input/output connections of the socket normally correspond to the pins of the device to be tested, each pin being connected to a specific card referred to as an electronic pin 16 (only one of which is shown in FIG. 1) which constitute in plurality a set of boards, arranged generally as a ring. Pins 16 comprise a bidirectional link with a test vector memory 17 and a specific link with a terminal of load board 15. Pins 16 also provide access to common circuits for providing reference voltages 19 and time delays 19' via general bus 14. Each electronic pin 16 comprises amplitude and time shaping circuits for adjusting the signals received from memory 17 to match the references provided by circuits 19 and 19'. Load board 15 may comprise buffer impedances and read relays for connecting the integrated circuit pins of the DUT either to an electronic pin 16 or to central measuring unit (CMU) 18 which applies and measures currents and voltages.
As integrated circuit devices become faster, the propagation delay (TPD) through a device (e.g., from an input pin to an output pin) must be more precisely measured to ensure accurate verification of device operation. Referring to FIG. 2, TPD can be defined as the length of time that passes from point B in the timing diagram for signal DUT.sub.IN, to point C in the timing diagram for signal DUT.sub.OUT. Since the specifications for an especially fast device might call for a very small TPD (e.g., 5 nanoseconds), and the propagation delay of the path through the testing apparatus itself (tester delay from point A to point B in FIG. 2) may be comparable to the TPD of the device (e.g., 8 nanoseconds), the tester delay must be accurately measured and accounted for to properly measure TPD at a fine scale. Too much error in tester propagation delay measurement leads to unreliable TPD measurement, thereby potentially decreasing the number of verified-TPD high-speed devices yielded after testing. Also, it is critical to place points B and C at the appropriate point in a rising or falling skew line, to ensure accurate pass/fail measurements during testing.
Referring next to FIG. 3, it is presently known to use comparator circuit 20 to measure tester propagation delay through a tester signal path (between the pin electronics within the test head (not shown), through connections 44 to the load board 15, contactor 40, and DUT 42 ) using a technique commonly referred to as Time Domain Reflectometry (TDR). In a TDR measurement, a step waveform signal is sent through a test channel from driver 30 in the test head to a high impedance load (e.g., the open socket) in load board 15. The signal reflects from the open socket and returns to its source. The elapsed time is measured when the reflected waveform returns to its source, and the tester path delay is half the measured elapsed time.
While TDR can provide valuable delay information, its accuracy is limited by the specifications of comparator circuit 20, which is illustrated in detail in FIG. 4. In comparator circuit 20, digital to analog converter (DAC) 24 provides a reference voltage V.sub.OL for comparison to driver-supplied input signal V.sub.OUT by comparator 26. Driver-supplied input signal V.sub.OUT is provided by driver 30 in FIG. 3. The output of comparator 26 is then forwarded to logic comparator 22. Each time logic comparator 22 receives an activation signal from strobe 28, logic comparator 22 provides either a logic high or logic low signal depending upon the output of comparator 26. Strobe 28 is activated at a precisely known time, thereby accurately indicating the logic level of the signal forwarded by comparator 26.
There are two variables that determine the accuracy of comparator circuit 20: the step size (also known as comparator voltage resolution) of the test stimulus digital signal received by DAC 24, and the precise timing of the strobe signal received from strobe 28. Strobe resolution is often the limiting factor in testing error. While strobe resolution is limited to about a 0.1 nanosecond step (100 picoseconds, two percent of a 5 nanosecond delay), presently available reference voltage resolution (generated by DAC 24 and forwarded to comparator 26 in FIG. 4) is generally about a 2.5 millivolt step for a 0 to 3 volt signal (only about 0.08 percent error from coarse resolution). In device lots having a TPD standard deviation of 100 picoseconds or less, the error created by the coarse resolution of strobe signals is therefore significant and can lead to costly reductions in yield. Therefore, there is a need in the integrated circuit testing field for a method of increasing the effective resolution of test strobe signals.